


A Bow For Legolas

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective Thranduil, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: This is just a short story about Legolas getting his first bow. Young Legolas and protective Thranduil, and fluff.





	

"My Lord."

Galion's rich voice pulled his king's attention from the papers he had been reading. Thranduil's inquisitive eyes looked into Galion's, showing him that he had his full attention now.

"Young Legolas' begetting-day is soon to approach, and as I am sure you are aware, he has finally reached the age in which we here in the Greenwood traditionally receive our first bows and start to learn archery."

Thranduil put down the papers he had been reading, and leaned back into his chair, mulling over the words that Galion had spoken. "Have the seasons really passed us by so quickly?" Thranduil shook his head. "But a bow?" Thranduil was little ready to let his youngest grow up so quickly.

Galion smiled, determined to have Thranduil see his point of view. Of all of Thranduil's children, it was Legolas alone who imbued the spirit of the forest, much like Thranduil himself, who had long ago bound his spirit with it. To Galion, as well as the others who knew Legolas, the youngster was very much a wood-elf, and as one of them, the youth was ready to learn the ways of the bow.

Thranduil could almost hear the thoughts that went through Galion's mind. The mischievous butler always gave sound counsel and suggestions, and Thranduil knew he was his most trusted confidant. But he was not very sure about the idea of Legolas getting a bow just yet.

"You know our philosophy when it comes to archery, that to truly learn this art, one must start at the youngest age possible. Your son's spirit is very much like ours, and the art will soon call to him."

Thranduil didn't respond, but instead motioned for Galion to seat himself across from him. He kept his emerald eyes glued on Galion, showing him he had not yet been convinced. "And who would train him?" His pragmatism debated on the subject.

"My uncle, of course." Galion was quick to to reply. "My nephew's son has also reached the age of training, and will soon begin training with my uncle. As you know, my uncle is the best instructor in the realm. And you also know that it is rare when he takes on pupils. But he is willing to take on Legolas, with your permission."

Galion knew that he had Thranduil's attention now, for the skill of his uncle was legendary. He had to stifle a smile, as he knew that he had once again bested Thranduil in debate.

Thranduil's face showed that he was deliberating, weighing the sides before he made his decision on the matter. He was slow to respond, holding Galion in silence. But then he suddenly smiled, a rare event as the years wore on. "Legolas will not be a child forever, and the dangers of the world will come to find him. A bow, you say, so a bow he will have. Now tell me Galion, who will make this bow for Legolas? I trust that you can see to this detail."

Galion did not have much time for celebrating his victory, for Thranduil had asked him a very important question. "My king, there is only really one person that comes to mind for the making of Legolas' first bow."

"Your father." Thranduil already knew the answer. "See that it is done."

He watched as Galion nodded, and he took a bag that he handed to him for the payment for the bow, before Galion left his office.

\------

Galion made the journey to the settlements where his father and mother now lived. He saw them very infrequently, even though the distance was not too great, since he hated to leave Thranduil's side. His parents home soon came into view, but Galion did not enter it. Instead he went to the back where he knew he would find his father working.

"Galion?" his father turned, surprised to see his son. "What brings you here on this unexpected visit?"

"The king." Galion replied, as he breathed in the familiar smell of wood dust that brought him back to his days when he was a small elfling playing around while his father worked.

"Do not tell me that our King has finally had enough with your ways and has sent you packing once and for all?" His father laughed.

Galion smiled. He had always loved his father's wit. "We both know that Thranduil could not manage without me." Galion laughed along with his father. "The King has requested that you make a bow for Legolas."

His father's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're right, the lad is at the age to learn the art. And yet, it seems like only yesterday that he was born."

"Now you sound just like his father."

"It is a universal lament all parents share, my son. You will come to this understanding when the day comes that you finally decide to bless us with your own children."

"I feel that I already do have my own children." Galion laughed again. "Now let's get down to work, for young Legolas' begetting-day is soon." Galion pulled his father away from that topic.

"You are right." his father motioned for Galion to follow, as he grabbed his bag of tools.

"And where are we going?" Galion was confused as his father led him away from the workshop and out into the forest.

"You are going to help me pick the right tree whose wood I will use to make the bow from." His father explained, as if Galion was a master bowyer and knew which wood to use.

"'I'm going to what?" Galion followed after his father, wondering if truly he understood his meaning.

"Do keep up!" His father's voice pulled him along, deeper into the forest. "You know Legolas well, is that not so?" His father asked as he walked even quicker through the forest, eyes darting from tree to tree.

"Yes, I do. The child has the spirit of the forest burning bright within him."

"This is good news indeed, for the forest will help guide us to the correct tree for his bow then."

Galion shook his head, following his father from tree to tree. Although Galion loved and was skilled in archery, he had little understanding of how to make a bow. In his youth he had seen his father work, and had been taught to make his own arrows, but the life of a bowyer had never stirred his interest.

"And after we pick the right tree?" Galion inquired.

"Then I get to work, and you will return to me in a week for the finished bow."

The afternoon was spent with father and son walking the forest, looking over the trees. They looked at oaks and beeches, firs and flowering trees, until they finally stood in front of a yew tree. Galion looked at his father, who smiled back at him.

"We've found our tree." Galion smiled, recognizing the look his father had in his eyes.

"Indeed we have." His father thanked the tree, while he ran his hands over the bark. Galion too shared in the blessing to the forest for this gift.

"You've done your part, and now I begin mine." His father started to unpack his tools, smiling all the while to his son. "I promise to make Legolas a grand bow that will be worthy for our young prince."

"I know you will father. I look forward to seeing you in a week."

"A week." His father shook his head, suddenly very serious now. "Oh how I do have my work cut out for me."

\-----------------

The week had passed and the bow was finished. Thranduil had suggested that Galion take Legolas with him to pick up the gift from the master craftsman who had made it. Legolas was excited, having been told by his father that he was going with Galion to get his begetting-day gift. Legolas nearly pulled Galion through the forest, running and leaping, unable to contain his anticipation. And soon, the two had arrived to the home of the master-bowyer.

"Greetings young Legolas, and a blessed begetting-day to you." Galion's parents greeted the youth, whose smiled stretch from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Legolas greeted them back. "Father told me my gift was here." Legolas couldn't help but look around the house for it, too excited with his anticipation to wait for the adults to mention it.

"Ah, that it is." The bowyer smiled. "Galion, if you would please go to my study. I have what the king commissioned in there."

Legolas watched with wide eyes as Galion disappeared and soon returned carrying an object wrapped in a soft cover. "Can I open it now? Please Galion. Please do not make me wait until we have to walk all the way back home to open it."

"Yes, my impatient one. Your father wanted you to see it here, so that you could properly thank the one who made it specially for you."

Carefully Legolas pulled the bow out from within its casing, holding it in complete awe, mouth open with his surprise and excitement. "Is this…..is this really mine?" Legolas was stunned.

Galion beamed, remembering the very first bow his father had made for him. It had been perfect, flexible yet strong. And this one was all that, and even more so. Galion had never seen such perfection in a bow before. "Yes, Legolas. It is time you begin your journey as an archer of Greenwood."

Lost for words and overwhelmed with the perfect gift, Legolas hugged the master-bowyer.

"I do admit," Galion's father smiled as well, "that I was very inspired when I made this bow. This probably is the finest bow I have ever made."

"And all for me?" Legolas asked with wonderment in his voice.

"Most certainly, for Galion has told me that you will become one of the finest archers in all of the Greenwood."

Legolas grinned and nodded to the bowyer. "I will. I promise."

"I know you will Legolas. And when you deem your skill worthy, I would like to see this bow in action."

Again Legolas nodded, before he looked to Galion. "Come now Legolas, we need to head back. Your father is expecting us soon, and I know he will also very much like to see your new bow."

Galion's father helped Legolas wrap the bow back into its casing before they said their goodbyes. Again, Legolas tugged Galion along back home, even more excited to show his father his brand new bow.

And Thranduil was waiting just outside the grand doors to his stronghold when the two arrived, seemingly unable to contain his excitement as well.

"Father, father, I love it. And I promise to really train hard because I want to show everyone that I am worthy of this beautiful bow." He rushed at his father in a big hug.

Thranduil accepted the embrace. He then watched as Legolas carefully pulled the bow out, and he nodded in his approval, taking the bow from his child. He then sent Legolas on in to change for his celebration feast that would soon be underway.

He let his eyes meet Galion's, before he whispered. "I have yet to decide when Legolas will be gifted his first set of arrows."

/end


End file.
